Shadows Brother
by Nalatinkercopper97
Summary: Seth is now Fae. Made by the High court Fae but not bound to them . He is bound to the Dark Court called brother by the king and the previous King . Welcomed by the Hounds . He is welcomed by the court basically as the prince of the court despite them only choosing the new dark king or queen for solitarily Fae. He is happy with them . Longer summery inside .


Seth is now Fae. Made by the High court Fae but not bound to them . He is bound to the Dark Court called brother by the king and the previous King . Welcomed by the Hounds . He is welcomed by the court basically as the prince of the court despite them only choosing the new dark king or queen from solitarily Fae. He is happy with them. Aislin try's to draw him to the summer court. Unknowingly pushing him closer the dark court and those he calls brother .  
By trying to force him to chose he is realizing she is not the Aislin he knew because he in no way has tryied to force her to chose between him and Keenan. And she is forcing the choice between family and her.

* * *

A black motorcycle races though the streets , the  
rider unknown with his helmet and dark visor . To all looking like a normal teenager out for a ride. However to all those who can truly see they can teller he is dark Fae . To the winter and summer Fae they wonder why he wears a helmet because to  
them dark Fae follow no rules especially human ones. To the dark Fae they know exactly who he is and don't question the use of the helmet because this the unofficial dark Fae prince Seth . His brothers would kill him for not using a helmet and  
that's not mentioning what Gabriel would do to him.

The rider pulls into a drive way of what could only be described as a mansion , a normal looking one to humans as normal a mansion could be in the middle of a city . It was not this mansion was the home of the Dark king Niall and the two he  
calls brothers Irial and Seth . His advisor and the unofficial prince of the dark court . The rider stops his bike and gets off locking to wheel . Knowing at least here no one would dare to touch it but still taking the precaution . He removes his  
helmet and shakes his head his dark blue metallic almost black hair hair settling just past his ears . Which have have taken on a slight point along with his pitch black eyes . Human would call him handsome but dangerous calling blue hair black ,  
his eyes dark brown and his ears just different . But he looked dangerous espically with the piercing in his face and ears with piercings safely made from steel to notaffect the Fae allergic to ironhis inky black tattoes thatare  
the work of half Fae Rabbit .

He looks dangerous to the humans and and he is as dangerous as he looks like to them he is a ganach a type of dark Fae what is adicting to humans so they keeping coming back to him until it because to much they die . It dosen't bother him he needs  
to feed and it's how he feeds touch and their draw to him makes it eaiser to feed . So the only safe relationships could be with other Fae . Because any longhumans oneswould keep dying . Irial explained to him if they wanted  
to keep hidden they had to spread their feedings out and not kill to many humans. He walks in to his home and hangs up his black leather jacket and precedes to start taking unbuttoning his dark blue dress shirt. He hears a noise on the stairs  
but dosen't turn because he knows if it was a Fae of a other court the guards would have told him .

Sure enough the farmilar voice of Irial calls from halfway down the stairs " Seth what have we said about stripping in the entry way ?"

Seth replies to the question with " First of all Irial you come down to breakfast most of the time in your boxers so shut the hell up. Second I'm wearing a tank top under this ." As he finishes unbuttoning the shirt and takes it off to fold showing  
he indeed was wearing a tank top .

Irial says as he watches Seth bend over to unlace his boots to take them off," That is true however I could come down naked would that be better . Also you have a room here you could undress there."

Seth turns to him with a disgusted look on his face and says "Irial if you ever come down stairs naked I will stab you in a place you most difently you do not want to be stabbed. Then I'm sure Niall and Gabriel will follow in kind . Yes I know I  
have a room however it's two flights up and I need to hit something then I need to feed . So I didn't want to go up then come down ."

As he finishes taking off his boots and unbuttoning his jeans which he is wearing black basketball shorts under . As sees Irial looking him over and pushing his shadows out to exmaine him. Seth lets it be because Irial is overprotective of those  
he considers his and Seth is one of those people.

Irialaskes " What's got you so pissed off ? I thought Niall and I were supposed to be the moody ones ."

Seth laughs a little at the second apart and answers " Ash is saying how it's dangerous for me here and you don't care for me . She dosen't get I can't be summer court I can't be happy and joyful all the time it would make me ill. I thrive in the  
shadows . The dark is my home."

Irial motions for him to follow him and as they are walking says " Yes I can see you that would make you mad . You and l will spar . Then we will get Niall and go to the Crow he can monitor us as we feed . And then after we have fed we can relax  
." As he finishes speaking they walk in to the gym.

Seth follows him in and walks to a selfing unit and grabs two rolls of tape . " Tape you knockles Irial, we don't want Niall or worse Gabriel giving us a lecture on sparing safety "

Irial replies as he tapes his knockles as he watches Seth do the same." Yes that would ruin are fun for the evening . " He moves to the center of the room and asks " Are you ready?"

For a answers Seth Follows and takes a ready positions .

Irial mets him his a fast gab towards his stomach .

Ducking quickly out of the way Seth try's to sweep Irials legs from underneath him however his opponent has to much experiance and stays standing .

Moving again Irial throws a series of fast punches left right center . Towards Seth which he dodges as fast as they are thrown .

Involved as they are in the fight they fail to notice the door open and a third figure enter the room. 

* * *

**Well I love the wicked lovely series and the relationship Niall and Seth have . Decided to add Irial to the brotherly bond because it seems if he had lived he would form one with Seth to. No Irial and Niall because don't I write relationships like that I can't get romance right . And they seem good as brothers.**

 ****

 **As for my other story's I still am working on them . As stated before I am neuro atypical and have so many ideas in my head when I find my self focusing on that idea and others don't quickly over take it gets written . So they update when they update same as this one .**

 ****

 **Minor cursing it is treated teen for a reason . It won't get worse then what was used in this chapter so don't worry about that . Don't like don't read.**

 ****

 **~ Renegade out till next time .**


End file.
